


那就温和地走进那个良夜

by expire_date



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expire_date/pseuds/expire_date
Summary: Will you still love me,When I'm no longer young and beautiful?
Relationships: Crowley/Aziraphale
Kudos: 6





	那就温和地走进那个良夜

“所以从今天起，我就是一个普通的人类了。”Aziraphale说着，有些局促地看了Crowley一眼，又低头去摆弄自己的手指。  
恶魔仿佛没听进去他的解释，保持支着下巴皱着眉的姿势沉默了很久，久到连和他做了六千年朋友自认还算了解他的天使——现在已经不是了——都有些忐忑，但当他准备再说些什么打破僵局的时候，Crowley忽然站起身向门口走去。Aziraphale紧跟着站起来，他想开口发问，又觉得嗓子干得厉害，于是只亦步亦趋地走在Crowley身后。  
恶魔推开小书店的木门，侧过身对Aziraphale说：“你不用跟着我……”  
“你还会回来吗？”他打断了他的话，创世纪以来这是第一次Aziraphale会在吵架以外的情况下打断Crowley说话。  
Crowley似乎被哽了一下，他长久地凝视着Aziraphale的蓝眼睛，似乎看到了一点躁动的不安。他以前不是这样的，他以前永远那样明艳又快乐，只是吃到一口蛋糕都能然他欢欣雀跃。  
Crowley知道Aziraphale在害怕什么，所以他倾身吻了一下他的额角想要安慰他，却带着些让人心碎的怜悯，“就算你没有了翅膀和光环，在我眼里你永远都是天使。”  
是我的天使。  
“我去一趟地狱，很快就回来。”Crowley这样说着，难得地笑了一下，“然后就不走了，再也不走了。”  
Aziraphale瞬间明白了他准备做什么，还没来得及出言制止，Crowley就将手搭在他肩膀上，稍微向下探了探，又仿佛有些顾忌，便只是压抑着颤抖的嗓音问他：“很痛吧？”  
Aziraphale稍微偏过头看向身后，以前他回过头可以看到自己的翅膀，但从今往后都不会再有了。  
天使失去了他的翅膀，那是爱上一个恶魔的代价。  
Aziraphale分明地看见Crowley眼底有一丝浅淡的红，因此他真切地感觉到自己正被人在意着，于是之前在天堂与同党们对峙、被没收翅膀——这算是委婉的说法，准确地说是被拔掉翅膀——以及独自等待Crowley到来并尽可能保持冷静和他解释清楚来龙去脉时强忍着的恐惧和委屈便奔涌而来将他击溃。  
他没有了翅膀，但是他知道自己有一个可以休憩的巢穴，安全又温暖。  
Aziraphale很慢很慢地对Crowley眨了眨眼，他明明笑着，但带着点哭腔说：“好痛啊。”  
恶魔不忍心看他的眼睛，视线向下移开，又看见垂在他颈间的金环，被细细的银链子拴着，像是一个沉重的封印。  
那是天使曾经的光环。  
Crowley做了个深呼吸，最后还是将手指落在Aziraphale的肩胛骨上。隔着衣服的布料根本摸不到那道伤口，但是他还是觉得自己的指腹似乎被什么硌了一下，酸痛得发烫。  
“等我，我很快就回来。”恶魔又向他保证了一遍，然后轻声地、很温柔地讲，“不痛了，回来之后我帮你换药。”  
Aziraphale不确定他是不是使用了一个奇迹，但是那两道流过很多血的伤口好像真的没有那么痛了。他知道恶魔决心要做的事情就一定会做到，于是没有继续阻拦他，只点点头，目送他推门出去。  
Crowley回到书店时天色已经很晚了，Aziraphale亮着一盏小灯等他，他现在不是天使，只是一个重伤未愈的普通人，但是显然对Crowley的担忧比困倦来得多。当他第十多次去看角落里珐琅座钟的表盘时，门口终于传来了声响。  
Crowley的表情看起来很微妙，Aziraphale刚从沙发上站起身就被大步走到自己面前的恶魔抱了满怀，当然，小心地没有碰到他的肩胛骨。  
“怎么了？”Aziraphale有些困难地抬手拍拍Crowley的背，“他们怎么说？”  
“他们说，地狱不在乎这种事。”Crowley的声音恹恹的，仿佛已经筋疲力尽，“而且我也不能选择自愿放弃恶魔的身份，鬼知道是为什么，反正他们说这是不被允许的。”  
Aziraphale笑了一下，有些释然的意味，“这样也很好啊，你看，现在就没有人阻止我们相爱了。”  
Crowley没有立刻回答，Aziraphale一直是那么欢愉那么善解人意，正直且虔诚，偶尔有些胆小羞怯，而私下甚至出人意料地会撒娇，几千年的辅车相依，没有人比Crowley更清楚了，因此一想到他居然主动向那群咄咄逼人的天使坦白自己爱上了一个恶魔，并且甘愿为此付出被剥夺天使身份的代价，Crowley的心脏就像一片枯萎的荷叶一样卷成小小的一团。  
他知道Aziraphale这具躯体对疼痛的感知格外敏锐，就算不是如此，拔掉翅膀的痛苦对于人类的躯体来说不啻于剜肉剔骨。Crowley想着如果自己也能被夺去恶魔的身份，就可以和他留下一样的伤口，陪他一起学会怎样做普通的人类，然后共同度过短暂的一生，这样倒也不算很糟糕。  
但是糟糕的事还是发生了，现在天使成为凡人，而恶魔仍然永生，不管怎么看这个故事似乎都会有一个不算美好的结局。  
“我舍不得。”最后，Crowley说了这样一句没头没尾的话。  
Aziraphale听懂了，所以他将早晨那个安慰的吻还给了恶魔，“这样就够了，我很幸福。”  
总而言之，生活要继续，他们也在试图让一切照常运作，但是有些事情改变了就是改变了，比如天使变成普通人之后也是会生病的，虽然Crowley可以简单地用奇迹让Aziraphale的病痊愈，但偶尔也有他忙于地狱的工作抽不开身的时候。  
Crowley很早的时候就出门了，大概也是想早去早回。Aziraphale前一天就有点感冒的症状，不过没特别在意，今天就要命地严重起来。找GP开了些药后，他在Crowley的语音信箱里留了消息。  
“回来的时候请帮我带一些生姜，听说对治疗感冒非常有效，路上小心，不要超速。”  
理所当然的，Crowley比预计的时间提前很多回来了，不过没有带生姜，而是带了很多Aziraphale喜欢吃的点心。  
他进门的时候Aziraphale刚刚把药倒进水杯，拿铁勺将颗粒在热水中搅拌均匀。Crowley轻手轻脚走到他身后，将下巴搁在他肩上，然后抬手揽住他的腰。  
“Crowley，你吓了我一跳。”Aziraphale的语气听起来不太像是被吓到了，不过Crowley还是跟他讲了对不起，顺便把手里装着点心的牛皮纸袋放在他面前的餐桌上。  
恶魔看了眼他捧着的杯子，实在不认为人类的药物会多有效，于是问道：“我给你施个奇迹？”  
“算了，就这样吧，我习惯一下也好，万一你以后再有事……”Aziraphale尝了口泡开的感冒冲剂，皱了下眉，被恶魔往嘴里塞了一块水果糖。  
Crowley没听他说完就将他搂得更紧，像搂着自己最喜欢的玩偶的孩子，“我再也不会让你生病的时候只有自己一个人了，下次谁来找我我都不会走。”  
Aziraphale挑起一边的眉梢，倒也没说什么，只问Crowley要不要也吃一块糖。  
除去这些变故，日子倒也算温吞又安稳，只是有件事一直压在Crowley心里，他知道自己早晚有一天会忍不住跟Aziraphale提起来，所以这一天他真的说了。  
“我觉得我们应该……结婚？我是指，不必像那些人类一样到什么机构去拿一份证明之类的，但是或许可以……我不知道，举行一个仪式？只有我们两个人也行，你知道我是什么意思。”  
Crowley犹豫着期期艾艾说出这句话的时候，Aziraphale手中的书掉在了腿上。他惊讶到可以说的上是夸张地抬头看了眼站在自己身边的恶魔，然后不出对方所料地摇摇头。  
“不，Crowley，你忘了吗，我们明明说好不提这件事的。”  
确实，他们曾经讨论过这个问题，Crowley并没有忘记。  
几年前他们养过一只猫，抱回来的时候还没断奶，Aziraphale为它翻了很多关于宠物饲养的书籍，学会了怎么用手腕测牛奶的温度，应该买什么种类的猫砂，如何剪指甲才不会伤到猫咪的肉垫。恶魔似乎对这个柔软又温热的小动物不感兴趣，但是他会给它买罐头和玩具，偶尔也会抱在怀里逗弄它来碰自己的手指。  
后来那只猫死去了，就像所有寿命有限的生物一样。Aziraphale看着猫咪在自己怀里闭上眼睛，一点点冷下去，自然而然地想到自己有一天会在Crowley面前这样死去，六千年以来的一切成为一场漫长的好梦，永远不复存在。而在此之前，他就会青春凋零，容颜衰老，他不知道有没有人会爱上这样天使。  
Aziraphale将猫的尸体埋葬在一颗橡树下，并附上两株鲜嫩的小花，接着就对Crowley说，他们这样相伴已经足够了，不必再用什么誓言来束缚彼此之间的关系。  
Crowley知道，Aziraphale曾经毕竟是天使，对于婚姻一直保有最虔诚最庄严的信仰，他认为这是一生中最为重要的仪式之一，因此他不想用自己已经和人类一样短暂的寿命去禁锢恶魔没有尽头的未来。  
恶魔叹了口气，替Aziraphale拿起掉落在膝头的书放回书架，不死心地追问：“我保证只有我们两个人知道也不行吗，我不会和其他恶魔说的，更何况我也不常去见他们。”  
“我只是不希望在你漫长的生命中留下一个小遗憾。”Aziraphale笑得好温柔，就仿佛他还是伊甸园城墙上那个会用翅膀给素昧平生的恶魔挡雨的天使，“很多年之后，我会衰老，会遗忘，会死去。我不希望我满脸皱纹牙齿掉光甚至连你的名字都不记得的时候，你回忆起我曾经的样子，并为此感到更加痛苦。”  
他没说完的是，如果我们之间没有任何类似婚姻这样的约定和承诺，当最后的离别到来时，也许能更加坦然地面对。  
“怎么会呢，天使，怎么会呢。”Crowley这样说着，就有一行泪从他眼角扑簌簌地落下来，他已经忍耐了许久，他觉得自己似乎不能让Aziraphale再像以前那样无忧无虑地快乐起来了。  
六千多年，恶魔第一次在天使面前落泪。  
Crowley在Aziraphale面前蹲下，小心翼翼地将他搂进怀里，又轻轻抚摸着他肩胛骨的位置，仿佛很怕弄疼了他。那两道又深又长的伤口早就愈合了，但每次Crowley都会很小心地触摸留在那里的疤痕。  
“你看，这里曾经是你洁白的翅膀，我爱它们。现在这只是两道伤疤，可我仍然爱它们。”  
恶魔有很多话想说，最后却只说了一句，但是天使听懂了。而且他不得不承认，他被打动了，可能是因为恶魔的眼泪，可能是因为他胸腔中那颗砰砰跳动的人类的心脏。  
直到有一天，一切都会归于河流，碎成荧光。白昼静默，黑夜闪烁。没有谁能将他们捕捉，像一首失传的歌。  
宇宙终究会湮灭，他们也终究会在一起。  
「你知道，故事的结尾并不重要，生活唯一确保我们的就是死亡。所以我们最好不要让那结尾，夺走了故事的光芒。」  
Aziraphale替Crowley擦掉眼泪，他看着他的眼睛，看到了六千年前他们初见时的样子。  
于是他笑了，解下这些年一直挂在脖子上的那枚金环，戴在了恶魔的无名指上。

I know you will.

Fin.


End file.
